CHALLENGE?
by Baby Tao Lovers
Summary: Tao tak habis pikir, bukankah hal terpenting saat bekerja adalah profesional. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya tak demikian, terutama jika ia bekerja pada majikannya yang aneh namun sangat kaya raya dan juga terlalu kritis pada segala hal. Dan ketahuilah itu sangat menyebalkan. (KrisTao and Other official Couple Exo).
1. Chapter 1

**CHALLENGE...?  
><strong>

October 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) & Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), F(X), Suju, DBSK, etc.

Rated : M ( Mature)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Tao tak habis pikir, bukankah hal terpenting saat bekerja adalah profesional. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya tak demikian, terutama jika ia bekerja pada majikannya yang aneh namun sangat kaya raya dan juga terlalu kritis pada segala hal. Dan ketahuilah itu sangat menyebalkan..

_**Tambahan **__: FF ini terispirasi salah satu Drama Korea __**" Becoming A Billionaire/ A Birth of Rich Man "**__,,,,,,,, beberapa Situasi cerita memiliki kemiripan dengan drama tersebut, namun alur ataupun unsur-unsur intrinsik lainnya dalam cerita tetap memiliki perbedaan, sesuai imajinasi dan inspirasi Author sendiri. _

_**So, Hope Enjoy Read This Fict**__. _

_**Don't Like ++++ **__**Don't Read ++++ **__**No Plagiat ++++ **__**Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ **__**OK!**_

_**:**_

_**Check it out**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1..<strong>_**. Be A Brave Boy,,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Siang hari yang cukup panas, disalah satu sudut Taman _" DRAGON HOTEL"_ Berbintang lima di Kota Seoul, terlihat seorang namja tengah menghadap kumpulan bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan tangannya yang memegangi gunting berukuran raksasa. Namja itu memiliki ciri fisik berkulit sedikit kecoklatan, mata sipit khas orang Asia Timur kebanyakan dengan tambahan sedikit area gelap dibawah kantung matanya, bibir lembutnya yang curly, juga hidung mancungnya, belum lagi tubuh tingginya. Namun semua pesona itu bak tertelan gelapnya malam akibat tertutupi proporsi tubuhnya yang gempal, kacamata ala Harry Potter yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya, rambut raven dengan poninya yang kepanjangan hampir menutupi matanya, baju dan celana yang sedikit kumal, serta topi rimba penghalau panas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namja itu lalu berjongkok memindahkan posisi gunting rumput yang dipegangnya didepan salah satu tangkai bunga mawar yang memliki dedaunan kering dibatang bagian bawahnya.

**Krekk,,**

**Krekk,,**

Gerakan guntingan pertama memotong daun-daun kering, lalu gerakan guntingan kedua memotong bunga mawar mekar yang berada dipucuknya. Ia memandang sebentar keindahan tanaman itu lalu menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari tiap kelopaknya. memberikan sedikit efek segar ditubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah bekerja karena sedari pagi ia bekerja. Mata tajamnya kemudian beralih menatap kalung berbahan logam dengan ukiran Salib yang melilit dileher berlemaknya.

" sudah satu tahun sejak aku pergi dari china_Dan sudah sebulan aku bekerja disini." Ucapnya monolog, matanya masih memandang lembut benda logam, yang kerap mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang yang ia kasihi.

" hidup disini memang sangat sulit, tapi kurasa menemukanmu jauh lebih sulit." Katanya, lalu diakhiri senyuman tipisnya. " aku berjanji akan tetap berada di Korea sampai aku bertemu denganmu dan bertanggung jawab untuk apa yang telah kuperbuat, padamu" ucapnya dengan tatapan dan nada sungguh-sungguh, lalu ia akhiri dengan mengecup singkat benda itu, menganggapnya seolah benda itu adalah sosok yang dirindukannya. Sampai tiba-tiba adegan aneh itu berhenti, ketika nada SMS menginterupsinya.

" kenapa aku harus mengikuti inspeksi harian para pelayan hotel?" ucapnya heran ketika menerima pesan yang memiliki maksud undangan tak langsung itu. setelah memasukan HP tipe lamanya serta kaus tangan yang tadi ia pakai ke saku celananya, ia pun bergegas menuju tempat yang disebutkan dalam pesan tadi. Menghiraukan sekumpulan manusia yang tengah melakukan demontrasi di depan hotel yang dilewatinya, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tadi.

...

...

Disanalah,,, di ruangan hotel yang banyak tersimpan tumpukan cucian kotor dengan Suhu ruangan yang sedikit panas akibat aktivitas seorang namja. Namja manis bermuka Baby face dengan Jas formal hitam yang melekat pas ditubuh mungilnya, tengah mondar mandir dihadapan beberapa namja berpakaian pelayan hotel, semua namja itu berdiri dengan posisi tangan istirahat. Baekhyun, namja itu akhirnya menghentikan acara gelisahnya kemudian menatap serius para pekerja tadi yang berposisi sebagai bawahannya. Posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan membuatnya tak enggan melempar pandangan meremehkan pada para namja itu.

Para bawahan itu tak ada yang berani menatap balik atasannya itu. sekalipun tampang atasannya berwajah cute, tapi ucapannya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya. Gigi taring Baekhyun yang terlihat karena bibirnya ia gigit pelan dan suara samar desisan yang ia keluarkan, sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesan manis yang greget, tapi kesan dipendengaran namja-namja tadi seperti geraman hewan buas, yang membuat bulu roman mereka berdiri. Dan berkat geraman itu sosok imut Baekhyun mendapat julukannya "_DOG"_.

" Mulai saat ini aku mendeklarasikan, tidak ada lagi kebebasan bekerja di hotel ini, Tidak ada lagi main-main, tips dari tamu, ataupun comotan makanan penutup berlebih." Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar setelah kalimat nonstop itu. "Tuan muda, anak sulung keluarga Wu dengan karakteristiknya yang luar biasa sempurna itu, selama beberapa waktu akan menetap disalah satu kamar VIP hotel ini." Terlihat hampir semua tubuh namja itu menegang saat mendengar berita baik _coret_ sangat buruk itu.

"Meskipun aku masih belum mengetahui berapa lama Tuan Muda akan menginap di hotel ini dan aku tak berharap dia akan lama tinggal disini. Tapi kuharap kalian bekerja benar-benar giat mulai saat ini, terutama dihadapan beliau." Semua bawahannya mengangguk patuh dan pasrah. " Dan informasi terakhir yang akan kusampaikan adalah_"

"_ siapa yang bersedia menjadi pelayan pribadinya". Semua namja itu bagai tersedak, keringat tiba-tiba mengucur dipelipis namja-namja pelayan hotel itu. Bahkan mereka jelas sekali terlihat menghiraukan tatapan Baekhyun yang mengintimidasi mereka. Baekhyun menatap satu persatu wajah bawahannya yang dengan tidak sopannya mengalihkan pandangan saat beradu pandang dengan matanya yang mengancam, dan juga memiliki arti._'diantara- kalian- harus- ada- yang- bersedia!'_.

Baekhyun menggeram frustasi. Ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dengan cepat jika melihat reaksi semua bawahannya. Namun ditengah kebingungannya tiba-tiba ruangan itu diketuk seseorang. Baekhyun memberi isyarat mata pada salah satu namja cukup tampan bernama Yesung, yang memiliki posisi terdekat dengan pintu. Yesung membukan pintunya, lalu voila~ terlihatlah panda gemuk tengah menatap datar Baekhyun. Semua namja yang ada diruangan itu hanya menatap remeh sosok berkulit sedikit gelap itu. Terutama namja berkulit gelap lain yang menatap benci pada sosok gempal itu.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika melihat sosok panda itu. lalu sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. " Kyungsoooo!" panggilnya dengan lantang.

" Ya, ada apa Mr. Baekhyun?" jawab namja mungil yang menggunakan seragam putih plus celemek yang buru-buru keluar dari dapur hotel yang bersebelahan dengan ruangan cuci, saat nama aslinya dipanggil. " apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sopan. Baekhyun mendekati namja belo itu lalu membisikan_ " berikan instruksi darurat _itu_ pada namja bunga hitam itu, sekarang!"

" baiklah. tapi tak perlu memanggilnya begitu, Baek. Astaga sudah satu bulan dan kau masih belum hapal namanya?"

",,,"

...

...

Kyungsoo menduplikasi apik instruksi lengkap Baekhyun pada Tao tentang cara-cara melayani tamu hotel dengan baik dan sopan. Ia kemudian memberikan seragam pelayan hotel dengan ukuran big size pada Tao.

" Dengar Tao, kuharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan dipesta penobatan nanti, ini sangat berpengaruh pada image hotel kita" ucapnya tegas. "Ahh tapi syukurlah posisiku hanya sebagai chef disini, setidaknya aku hanya bekerja dibelakang layar tanpa perlu bertemu dengan tamu-tamu 'sok' itu."

" hooo,, Lalu kenapa aku harus menjadi pelayan tambahan di hotel yang memiliki jumlah pekerja yang sangat banyak, kawan? Sampai tukang kebun harus merubah profesinya dalam sekejap menjadi pelayan?"

" kau tak perlu mengeluh Tao, jika bukan karena salah satu pelayan hotel sakit disaat darurat seperti ini, kami juga tak akan memaksamu. Besok hari yang sangat penting, jumlah tamu diprediksi melebihi jumlah tamu pada hari biasa. Karena itu kau mau tak mau harus tetap berpartisipasi juga, bantuan tenagamu sangat diperlukan. Jeballlllll, Tao kumohon bantu aku. aku tak ingin dibunuh atsanku jika gagal membujukmu."

" Ha-ah Baiklah. aku tak bisa menolak jika temanku sudah memaksa seperti ini".

" yessss, Good Boy. come here _Big Panda_ i want hug you,,,^^" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

" No thank's, hyung. Forget it, euw~"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum jahil melihat tampang jijik teman baiknya yang ditunjukan padanya. " nikmati saja kawan, jangan kau anggap ini beban. Lagipula keuntungan lainnya, kau kan bisa melihat pemandangan menyegarkan disana. Banyak yeoja maupun namja manis yang akan hadir lho " kata kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Tao mengangguk mengerti sambil menyeringai. Benar juga ini acara sangat langka, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa mengikuti acara ini. jika bukan karena ia salah satu pegawai hotel, mungkin kesempatan seperti tidak akan terjadi. Ehhh, Tapi tunggu dulu! Barusan, kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo, rasanya tidak benar.

" Kyung, cukup dengan kata yeoja cantik dan manis yang akan menungguku, tanpa perlu penambahan kata namja"

" ups aku lupa, _Sorry_~. kau kan _straight~_ haha. Eh Tao. Ngomong-ngomong, ada berita yang sangat menggiurkan untukmu?."

" apa itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

" ini bisa membantumu membayar biaya kost-anmu yang nunggak 2 bulan." Katanya sedikit mengejek. Sebenarnya ini tagihannya secara tak langsung dan,,, Oh perlu diketahui, Tao menyewa sebuah Kost murah yang dimiliki orang tua Kyungsoo.

" ternyata. Ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik tawaran ini. Bilang saja, Kau disuruh ibumu untuk menagihku?"

" setengahnya benar, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bohong dengan berita ini." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan senyumnya yang semakin melebar. " bagaimana. Kau mau tidak?"

" kau belum mengatakan apapun tentang perihal menggiurkan itu, jadi mana mungkin aku langsung menyetujuinya?"

" tapi syarat pekerjaan ini kau harus menyetujuinya tanpa perlu banyak bertanya, Tao. Cukup lakukan sesuai ketentuan yang berlaku."

" Kyung, apa ini jebakan? Apa jangan-jangan ini pekerjaan kotor?"

" Pabbo, jika ada pekerjaan seperti itu, mana mungkin aku menawarkannya padamu! Aku jamin ini pekerjaan tanpa melanggar hukum dan dijamin kau akan mendapatkan uang 3 kali lipat dari gajimu yang biasa".

" serius? Eehh, tapi kenapa kau menawarinya padaku? jika itu uang dalam jumlah sangat besar, aku yakin kau juga berminat?"

" yapp itu benar, siapa yang tak mau uang banyak. Salahkan mental lemah dan tubuh mungil ini yang menghambatku, apalagi anak-anakku tak bisa ditinggal Oemanya (catat: panci, alat dapur, dll). tapi kurasa jika itu kau, kujamin kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan yang berarti._ Oh iya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi ibuku berpesan padamu,, jika hari ini kau tak membayar uang sewa, kau bisa bermalam diluar"

" a-apa? ta-tapi_"

" sorry aku sudah berusaha membujuk ibuku untukmu, tapi sama sekali tak berhasil. Hanya uang yang bisa membujuknya." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan tatapan ibanya. "Dengar kawan, jika kau menerima pekerjaan ini, bahkan uang dalam jumlah besar itu hari ini bahkan bisa kau bawa. Dan kau bisa melunasi utangmu dengan cepat." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lembaran won dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit dari sakunya. kertas-kertas itu membuat Tao gelap mata, bahkan jari-jari tangannya yang berisi itu terlihat berusaha menjangkaunya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa temannya itu mulai terbujuk dengan _kunci rayuan disaat kondisi terdesaknya_, hanya tersenyum bangga.

" a-aku mau" jawab Tao final. Kyungsoo makin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Mudah sekali membujuknya. Ia sedikit bersyukur, temannya tak terlalu pintar jika sudah berhadapan dengan uang.

Dan lihatlah, seorang lagi dibalik tembok namun tak terjangkau pandangan mata dua namja tadi. sesosok namja bereyelinier tengah tersenyum sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. " Yessssss, syukurlah Tuhan. aku tidak perlu menjadi pelayan pribadi Tuan Wu. _Arggggh siaallll, meskipun harus mengorbankan uang bonus rahasiaku."

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomorrow,,<strong>_

_**Night at The Party,,,,**_

Alunan lembut musik klasik bergema keras di salah ruangan hotel bergaya barat, dengan berbagai manusia didalamnya. Tao salah satunya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menatap orang-orang kaya yang tengah menikmati pesta. Hanya satu hal yang ada dibenaknya melihat pesta ini, _'membosankan'_. Pikirnya, apa serunya coba. ia hanya melihat sekumpulan orang yang berbicara satu sama lain sambil memegangi gelas beralkohol cukup tinggi dan percakapan mereka pasti tidak jauh dari tema _mengumbar apa yang mereka miliki_. Ia benar-benar jengah mendengarnya, belum lagi jika melihat penampilan para tamu itu seperti niat sekali untuk tampil '_wah_ or _wow'_,, hingga membuatnya bingung dan berpikir, sebenarnya ini acara penobatan atau perlombaan fashion.

Sekalipun ia sendiri tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga menyukai para namja eh wanita yang berpenampilan anggun, cantik bahkan seksi, tapi rasanya itu tidak berarti jika semuanya terlihat berusaha seperti itu, bukan? Hanya dengan meilhat interaksi sekilas mereka saja, ia merasa dunianya dengan mereka benar-benar berbeda.

Sialnya,,, hanya karena alasan kekurangan tenaga dan bujukan Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tak bisa menolaknya. Meskipun sebenarnya mengakui tidak semua hal yang ada disana sial, ada banyak keuntungan lain yang ia peroleh. Selain ia terlihat gagah menggunakan pakaian pelayan yang cukup keren menurutnya, jika dibanding pakaian ia kerjakan sehari-hari saat bekerja sebagai tukang kebun. Ia juga bisa mengambil makanan gratis setiap melewati meja hidangan saat membawa gelas dan piring kotor. Dasar Nakal.

Saat para tamu undangan itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan percakapan dan sepertinya tidak berniat memangggilnya untuk memberikan gelas kotor mereka. Tao, lagi-lagi saat ini mencuri waktu untuk mendekati meja hidangan. Beruntungnya tak ada pelayan lain yang memergokinya.

"Tidak kusangka pekerjaan menyebalkan ini menyenangkan juga" sambil menyuapkan beberapa kudapan ringan dari Chef ternama yang disewa malam ini oleh majikannya, yang bisa dijamin sekali rasanya pasti enak sekali. "enak khuhu" dengan wajah senang yang berlebihan sehingga terlihat begitu imut. Author ngiler dua-duanya (?).

Tao sedikit terkejut ketika salah satu tamu wanita memanggilnya untuk meletakan gelas kotor dinampan yang ia bawa. Dengan senyum yang paksakan meskipun ia letih karena selama dua jam melakukan pekerjaan yang sama. mau tak mau ia menghampiri tamu tadi dan secara tak sengaja mendapat sebuah bonus berupa wink yang, errr _seksi_.

Astaga ini luar biasa pikir Tao, yeoja seksi dan juga kaya secara terang-terangan berbuat demikian. Ia yakin jelas wink itu padanya karena di arah sudut lemparan wink itu hanya ada dirinya. Ia benar-benar kaget karena masih ada wanita yang sudi melakukan hal itu padanya. ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar, membuatnya bersemangat untuk bekerja hingga tanpa sadar senyum-senyum sendiri. jujur ia bangga mendapat wink dari yeoja yang sangat seksi yang jika ia tak salah ingat, pemuda yang bercakap bersama dengannya memanggil nama yoeja itu Hyuna.

" uhh So Sexyyy" kata Tao dan lagi-lagi nyengir setiap ingat kejadian tadi, bahkan ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya membawa nampan berisi gelas kotor, tapi tanpa sengaja arah pandang matanya tertuju pada seseorang namja luar biasa tampan berambut blonde yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu undangan lain itu sekilas menatapnya dengan tatapannya seperti_ _marah_ mungkin. tapi saat ia menatapnya lagi tampak namja yang tak ia kenal itu sedang bercakap santai dengan tamu lain. 'mungkin aku terlalu lelah hingga salah lihat' kata Tao dalam hati, sedikit meragukan penglihatannya sendiri. Ia hanya menggendikan bahunya cuek, lalu matanya kembali meneliti seisi ruangan pesta itu .

" eh ngomong-ngomong Tuan Muda Wu. itu yang mana ya?"

...

...

Namja tampan berwajah angel dengan pesona luar biasanya belum lagi selera fashionnya yang tinggi tengah menanti sosok namja lain dipesta itu. Ia berharap dengan memandangi pintu masuk ruangan acara itu, bisa membuatnya segera mengajak sosok yang dinantinya itu dansa bersama dirinya.

" eum, anu Tuan Suho. Saya pikir anda harus menyapa penyelenggara pesta ini terlebih dahulu, sebelum menanti dia."

" Please Shut up your mouth, Dobbi. dan Panggil dia _Princess_. Dia prioritasku saat ini dan lupakan kegiatan mengelikan dengan harus menyapa namja _so blasteran_ itu" sedikit bentakan Suho diakhir kalimatnya membuat asiten pribadnya terkejut dan tak berani lagi menimpalinya.

" ahh itu dia, akhirnya My Princess" kata Suho sumringah karena akhirnya menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Sosok yang dipanggil My Princess itu terlihat manis dengan pakaian semi jassnya, menatap balik padanya. namun namja itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Suho, yang kemudian direspon balik sangat berlebihan oleh Suho, hingga melupakan imagenya sebagai namja tampan dan elegan, karena acara lambaian tangan itu terlalu cepat. tapi gerakan itu semakin memelan begitu si namja manis tak berniat meghampirinya. Dan malah menemui sosok namja yang dipanggilnya _so blasteran_, yang sebelumnya ia hujat.

" SIALLLL. Kenapa kau harus kesana Layyyyy, kenapa Harus menemui si BODOH itu" umpatnya agak kencang hingga sebagian tamu yang berada disebelahnya menatap heran padanya.

Asisten pribadinya yang dipanggil Dobby tadi sebenarnya bernama Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu merasa kewalahan menghadapi tingkah majikannya yang hiperactive jika sudah berkaitan dengan namja yang dipanggil Lay tadi. Tubuh jangkungnya bahkan tadi sedikit terhuyung saat menahan majikannya yang sedang meronta, berusaha membebaskan diri darinya. Jika majikannya sudah mengamuk seperti ini maka tidak akan memikirkan dimana tempat dan nasib imagenya. lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang merasa malu. Meskipun ini bukan hal baru jika majikannya tiba-tiba kumat seperti ini.

...

...

Tao benar-benar bosan dan sedikit lelah, vitaminnya tadi (wink) tak bekerja lama, tubuh besarnya membuatnya selalu membuatnya cepat letih. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya ditembok lalu menatap lagi ruangan penuh sesak itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia kaget karena matanya menangkap siluet tubuh mungil yang sedang membawa kudapan baru ke meja hidangan. Reflek Tao kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan sambil menutupi wajah cubbynya dengan nampan yang ia bawa. Setelah dirasa aman, ia menurunkan nampan itu, lalu mencari-cari lagi sosok itu,, dan baiknya namja mungil itu sepertinya sudah kembali ke habitatnya, dapur.

Ahh,, memalukan baginya hanya karena kejadian kemarin, bisa membuatnya benar-benar malu seperti ini. Yahh karena menurutnya, ia terlihat menyedihkan karena berhasil dibujuk dengan iming-iming uang. Ia menghela napas lega setelahnya.

Sampai kemudian, bahunya ditepuk dari belakang oleh namja tampan berwajah angel yang menyerahkan gelas kosong padanya. Kondisi namja itu terlihat sedang mabuk. Tao menerimanya begitu saja kemudian matanya tak sengaja menangkap pasangan namja yang tengah berdansa ditengah-tengah ruangan mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang sangat romantis. Hingga tak sadar ia berucap,,

" pasangan Gay yang serasi. Namja manis dan namja ker_"

_**PLETAKK,,**_

" Aww~"

Tao menjerit reflek. Dan Astaga,,,, Tao benar-benar terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan salah satu gelas yang tadi ada dinampannya. Dan pelakunya penganiayaan itu adalah tamu berwajah angel yang baru saja menyimpan gelas dinampannya, tapi dengan cepat namja itu mengambilnya lagi lalu dengan tak berbudinya menghantamkan benda bening itu ke kepala belakangnya.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Bentak Tao tak terima pada tamu itu karena berbuat aniaya padanya. Suara bentakan itu membuat seluruh tamu memokuskan pandangan matanya pada kegiatan dua namja pembuat keributan itu.

" KAU, MENGANGGUKU BODOH! MINGGIR KAU" katanya sambil sempoyongan, efek minuman alkohol yang diminumnya serta pemandangan menyesakkan tadi. Ia bahkan nekat ingin mendekati Tao jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

Tao benar-benar geram karena tamu itu tak berniat minta maaf dan justru ingin berbuat kasar lagi padanya. hingga sadar atau tidak ia reflek mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha mengenai pipi mulus namja yang memukulnya tadi. Namun semua itu tak terjadi karena sebelum melakukannya_

_**PLAKKK**_

_Ia lebih dulu ditampar sangat keras hingga kacamata harry potternya jatuh, oleh seorang namja berambut blonde yang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi marah yang luar biasa.

.

.

" kau sangat lancang, _**Gendut,,,**_"

.

.

.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Hai-hai semua. Ti'el datang dengan FF baru.,,,Yeayyyy.<p>

FF ini Ti'el buat berkat ide dadakan lho.

Dan maafkan Ti'el jika terdapat salah pengetikan, karena jujur saja Ti'el mengerjakan ini semalaman, pas kebetulan ada waktu senggang dan juga tak ada tugas.

Mianhae malah buat FF baru, dan belum nyelesain FF yang sebelumnya *memangnya ada yang nunggu*. Tapi tenang itu masih ku proses lagi kok.

Hope you like it.

RNR Please,,,

Bye-bye,,,see you next chapter...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHALLENGE...?**

October 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) & Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), F(X), Suju, DBSK, etc.

Rated : M ( Mature)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Tao tak habis pikir, bukankah hal terpenting saat bekerja adalah profesional. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya tak demikian, terutama jika ia bekerja pada majikannya yang aneh namun sangat kaya raya dan juga terlalu kritis pada segala hal. Dan ketahuilah itu sangat menyebalkan..

_**Tambahan **__: FF ini terispirasi salah satu Drama Korea __**" Becoming A Billionaire/ A Birth of Rich Man "**__,,,,,,,, beberapa Situasi cerita memiliki kemiripan dengan drama tersebut, namun alur ataupun unsur-unsur intrinsik lainnya dalam cerita tetap memiliki perbedaan, sesuai imajinasi dan inspirasi Author sendiri. _

_**So, Hope You Enjoy Read This Fict**__. _

_**Don't Like ++++ **__**Don't Read ++++ **__**No Plagiat ++++ **__**Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ **__**OK!**_

_**:**_

_**Check it out**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Chapter 2..**_**. I Hate This Job,,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author Pov,,,**_

Pagi hari pukul 6 tepat waktu Korea Selatan, di salah sudut kota Seoul namun jauh dari kata hingar bingarnya dunia. Didalam satu kamar yang cukup luas, didominasi cat biru dan bernuansa manly, karena memajang berbagai poster Band Rock Internasional: One Ok Rock, Avenged Sevenfold, Linkin Park and other Band. Atau mungkin predikat manly itu sedikit diragukan, jika terganjal situasi kamar ini yang terbilang terlalu rapi untuk ukuran kamar seorang namja, belum lagi anekdot Panda disetiap sudut kamar itu.

Penghuni kamar itu, yang teridentifikasi bernama Tao, tengah memposisikan dirinya dihadapan benda yang terbuat dari kaca, _cermin_. Tao hanya tersenyum memandangi refleksi dirinya. 'tampan' mungkin kata itu yang ia yakini dalam hati saat membayangkan dirinya dengan tubuh gempalnya mengenakan Jas Formal berwarna Hitam namun terdapat corak yang cukup mirip Batik dibagian kerah kemeja putihnya, mirip pakaian yang digunakan oleh Mr. Baekhyun, kepala pelayan hotel, yang sejak tadi ia pegang didepan dada ratanya. tetapi satu hal penting dan perlu dicatat, sekalipun model pakaiannya mirip, namun tidak dengan ukurannya.

"You So Georgeous, Tao" ucapnya memuji diri sendiri.

.

**_Flashback,,,_**

" _kau sangat lancang, **Gendut,,,**"_

**_DEG_**

_Tao seperti dihantam sesuatu saat mendengar kalimat singkat tapi begitu merendahkan harga dirinya. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Ia menoleh, kemudian matanya melihat sosok yang melontarkan kalimat dan tamparan itu. seorang namja Tampan, berambut Blonde, dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, tengah menatap tajam padanya. Tao sadar bahwa namja itulah yang barusan sempat dipujinya karena begitu serasi dengan pasangan dansanya, yang juga namja. Namun keberaniannya menciut begitu melihat aura mengerikan yang menguar sangat kuat dari namja blonde itu, membuatnya berjalan mundur kebelakang, hingga ia terkejut ketika sol sepatunya menginjak pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai, yang terjatuh dari nampannya, saat dirinya ditampar tadi._

" _apa semua pegawai hotelmu, tidak memiliki sifat yang terdidik Wu Yi Fan. Selayaknya manusia?" tanya Suho angkuh, tatapan benci ia lontarkan pada lawan bicaranya.. _

" _Aku tak merasa berbuat salah padamu, kenapa kau memukulku?" jawab Tao lantang, berusaha membela diri, meskipun pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya. Dan ia cukup terkejut saat dirinya baru mencerna ocehan Tamu itu, bahwa namja Blonde yang menampar dirinya adalah Tuan Muda WU. Anak sulung Tuan Wu Hanggeng, pemilik Hotel ini. _

"_Jaga ucapanmu pada tamu. Tamu adalah Raja, jadi kau tidak berada diposisi yang pantas untuk memberikan jawaban, apapun Kondisinya, termasuk saat ini. Kau disini hanya dibayar untuk melayani Tamu. Bukan untuk bertengkar dengan mereka. sekarang, bungkukan tubuh jelekmu dan ucapkan kata maafmu dengan LANTANG, Sekarang juga!" ucap Kris Sarkastik. " Panggil kepala pelayan kemari. Cepat usir pelayan ini setelah dia meminta maaf" titahnya pada namja pelayan hotel bernama Henry, yang cukup dekat posisinya dengan Kris._

_Mr. Baekhyun yang baru datang setelah panggilan Henry. ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru, kemudian menghampiri Tuan muda Wu, mengucap maaf berulang kali sambil membungkukan badan. Setelahnya ia kemudian menyeret paksa Tao, lalu membisikan beberapa kalimat mengancam yang biasa ia lemparkan pada bawahannya "BUNGA HITAM! Kenapa kau membuat masalah dengan monster? Cepat minta maaf! Jika kau tak melakukannnya aku akan membunuhmu Grrrrrr!" ucap Baekhyun geram. " AYO LAKUKAN Grrrrr" bisiknya sambil menarik punggung Tao, berusaha membuat namja gempal itu membungkuk. _

" _lebih baik aku mati, daripada melakukan hal bodoh itu"Jawab Tao keras kepala, tetap berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari tarikan Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, MATI SAJA" ucap Baekhyu geram hingga menjewer telinga Tao. _

" _awww sa-sakit" rintih Tao._

" _apa acara berbisik para pecundang sudah selesai huh" ucap Suho Enteng. Membuat Tao dan Baekhyun menoleh._

**_Luar biasa_**_, kalimat yang begitu logis tapi, sekali lagi benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri Tao. mengingatkannya kembali pada dua kalimat yang dilemparkan dua namja konglomerat tadi padanya, benar-benar menohok hatinya dan menimbulkan nyeri yang kasat mata, membuatnya benar-benar merasa terpojok. Dua kalimat ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kalimat ancaman Baekhyun, hingga melebihi batas kesabarannya. Tao dengan kenekatannya justru mengabaikan dua perkataan namja tadi, tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun posisinya saat ini. _

" _Aku masih manusia. Aku memiliki **HAK** untuk membela diri dari kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Tapi disini aku tak merasa demikian, aku tak merasa berbuat apapun yang merugikannya. Justru tamu itu yang memukulku tanpa sebab. Dan itu justru menunjukan bahwa dirinya tak memiliki moral seperti seorang manusia."_

" _KAU!" ucap dua namja konglomerat itu geram._

_Dua namja tadi kehilangan kesabarannya. Emosi mereka tersulut, hingga melupakan posisi agung mereka, sebagai Tamu dan sebagai Tuan rumah. mereka hampir menjatuhkan kewibawannya, hanya karena ucapan berdasar seorang pelayan hotel, yang mereka anggap tak berharga. Dengan reflek keduanya mengayunkan tangan kanan mereka kearah muka gembil sang pelayan, berusaha mengalahkan sipelayan non verbal. Ini bukti mereka telah kehilangan kata-kata. Namun itu tak terjadi, ketika dua tangan itu ditahan kedua tangan namja manis berdimple yang tadi berdansa dengan Tuan Muda Wu. Berdiri diantara sang Tamu dan sang Tuan Rumah._

" _astaga kalian, cukuppp~! **Tindakan kalian sangat Bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan**! Apa kalian ingin muka jelek kalian dipampang dikoran besok, gara-gara insiden ini? Apa anak konglomerat seperti kalian, tidak malu bertingkah seperti ini?"_

_Keduanya langsung tersadar mendengarnya. Keduanya lalu menurunkan tangannya. Berusaha bersikap tenang kembali meskipun kenyataannya mereka masih marah. mengabaikan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba mendera mereka. melupakan sang pelayan yang masih sangat shock karena dia hampir ditampar lagi didepan umum. Bahkan Baekhyun, Kepala pelayan yang terkenal sangar, hampir pingsan melihat adegan ini dan berekspresi cukup memalukan sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Tapi ia masih menunjukan sikap manusiawinya dengan menunjukan kekhawatirannya pada Tao, yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah Shock Luar biasa "He-heii kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Baekhyun cemas._

" _terima kasih Lay. Kau bisa merubah emosiku dengan cepat. Kau memang Princess Sejati" ucap gombal Suho sambil melempar wink, yang dibalas senyum manis Lay. lalu dengan isyarat jarinya, memanggil asisten Pribadinya Chanyeol, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan santai, seolah keributan tadi tak pernah terjadi dan bukan dirinyalah penyebab itu. " ha-ah, kenapa My Princess semakin tinggi?" keluhnya saat mencapai pintu keluar._

_Disisi lain, Lay kemudian menghampiri Tao. mengelus bahu tinggi namja Panda itu, berusaha menenangkannya, lalu membisikan " Pergilah. Kau sudah aman. Pekerjaanmu tidak perlu kau lanjutkan. Masalah ini biar aku yang menyelasaikannya. Dan ini bayaran untukmu, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini." Kata Lay sambil memasukan banyak lembaran Won kedalam saku celana Tao. Tao mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, meski ia masih sedikit bingung, mengapa orang ini yang membayar gajinya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang._

" _YAAAA kenapa dia pergi!"_

" _sudahlahla, Kris. kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah"_

" _argghhh! kenapa kau selalu ikut campur urusanku? Ini tidak memberi keuntungan apapun padamu. Dan terima kasih berkat kau si pelayan tak sopan itu pergi."_

" _kau masih saja tempramental, dasar bodoh. kalau bukan karena bukan kau orang yang kucintai, mana mau aku melakukannya. Benar bukan?kau naif sekali jika berpikir segala sesuatu harus memperhitungkan uang." Kris hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar itu._

"_maaf Lay, memang itulah caraku menilai sesuatu. Dan aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali padamu. Aku tak berniat menjalani hidup dengan siapapun. Aku benci hubungan yang kau inginkan itu!" Kata Kris cukup kencang, meski sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak berniat menyakiti perasaan teman sejak kecilnya. ia kemudian berjalan cukup cepat menuju toilet, meninggalkan Lay begitu saja _

_Lay hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia terbiasa mendengar ucapan dan sikap ini, tapi tak pernah membuatnya jera untuk mendekati Tuan Muda Wu, yang dipanggilnya Kris itu. ia hanya menyadarkan punggungnya didinding berarsitektur Barat itu lalu meminum alkohol sedang, yang sebelumnya dia ambil dari pelayan lewat sambil membawa berbagai jenis minuman._

_Acaranya tetap berlangsung sukses meski tadi sempat terjadi sedikit insiden. Kris, akhirnya di beri keleluasaan yang begitu besar dari keluarganya, keluarga Wu yang terhormat. untuk meneruskan beberapa perusahaan Ayahnya yang ada di Korea dan China. Acara ini juga cukup tertutup, tak banyak mengundang media pers untuk meliputnya._

**_Flasback OFF.._**

**_._**

Senyum jenakanya luntur, begitu otaknya berhenti memutar kilasan pesta semalam dan membuatnya teringat insiden sial itu, termasuk pakaiannya yang digunakannya saat itu, Jas yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang. Efek lamunan tadi langsung membuatnya mengabaikan pakaian mahal yang tadi sempat ia agungkan, melemparnya sembarangan, hingga terjatuh ke atas kasur lepeknya. Setelah menatap benci benda itu cukup lama, ia lalu mengambil kembali benda itu dengan ekspresi jijik. Ia bersumpah akan mengklaimnya sebagai benda pembawa sial karena memberi rasa trauma padanya. Hingga dengan brutalnya Tao menghantamkan benda itu kelantai sangat keras hingga terdengar suara saat dua benda itu bertemu.

**_PRAKKK,,_**

**_SREKKH,,_**

" o-ohhhh Tidakkkk~, Jasku Robekkkkk~" jeritnya kurang manly, saat melihat kaitan benang pada bagian ketiak jasnya terlepas cukup lebar. " astaga, ada inspeksi pukul 7 pagi. siallllll" Ia memungut baju itu dengan terburu-buru, lalu ia meraih salah satu laci di meja nakas disamping ranjangnya, mengambil jarum dan benang.

...

...

Baekhyun sekali lagi terlihat gelisah dihadapan para pelayan hotel. Ia menanti kehadiran namja yang bisa menyelamatkan harinya dihotel ini. tempat yang ia semula anggap sebagai surga, tapi dengan cepat predikat itu berganti negative saat anak sulung tuan Wu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menganggap namja mirip Panda yang ia panggil **_Bunga Hitam_** karena tak hapal namanya itu, sebagai penghilang nasib sial juga bisa memperkecil kemungkinan ia dipecat. Ia sangat ragu, jikalau sifat kerasnya pasti akan berdampak buruk bila berkaitan dengan majikan barunya itu, yang sifatnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya, atau bahkan mungkin jauh lebih parah darinya. 'terima kasih sikap tempramentalku' batin Baekhyun miris, mengingat penghasilannya bulan ini menurun akibat persoalan yang dianggapnya rumit ini. Kekhawatirannya berubah cepat dan berganti dengan senyum sumringahnya yang berlebihan, membuat matanya terlihat menyipit, saat melihat namja yang diharapkannya telah tiba. Baekhyun kemudian memanggil namja yang baru datang dengan napasnya yang sedikit tersengal, akibat olahraga dadakannya. lari sprint tepatnya.

" ohh, Bunga Hitam akhirnya kau tiba" ucap Baekhyun semangat, terkesan begitu bahagia hingga melupakan kesalahan yang dilakukan namja yang dipanggilnya sejenis tanaman itu. Kalimat ini membuat shock para namja pelayan lain yang melihat adegan itu. Gelagat atasannya begitu berbeda, benar-benar sangat mengherankan. ini termasuk kalimat sapaan yang terlalu ramah, saat namja yang dianggap remeh oleh para pelayan itu datang terlambat. Biasanya, ada hal yang mengerikan yang akan terjadi bila Baekhyun mengetahui salah satu pelayan hotel itu melakukan kesalahan ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia bisa memberi toleransi pada namja panda itu belum lagi dia baru diangkat sebagai pelayan baru, batin semua namja pelayan itu. semua namja pelayan itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tak bisa memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

" emmmm_ siapa namamu? Maaf aku lupa?"

sekali lagi para namja pelayan itu Shock, saat atasan mereka terlihat memuji bahkan bersikap merendah pada namja gempal dan wajahnya mirip Panda itu.

Tao mendesah pelan, merasa lega karena Baekhyun bertindak diluar prediksinya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilaku istimewa yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menikmatinya pula. pikirnya, kapan lagi ia bisa dihormati oleh atasan yang mendapat predikat terseram di Hotel ini.

" namaku Huang Zi Tao, tapi anda cukup memanggilku Tao. Dan anda tidak perlu berbicara dengan saya seformal itu?"

" Baiklah Tao aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun basa basi. " oh ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian_"

" mulai hari ini, dia adalah atasan kalian. Jadi bersikaplah hormat padanya, Karena dia adalah_" semuanya hanya tersenyum mengejek. Sampai sebelum,,

" __pelayan pribadi, **Tamu Super VIP**_" semua mata namja itu membola mendengarnya, mereka begitu paham deretan kalimat itu, beserta maksud tersembunyi didalamya. Bahkan namja berkulit gelap yang sejak awal menatap benci Tao memberikan reaksi yang sama. kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya, melemparkan kalimat ketidak setujuannya.

" kau Berbicara omong kosong HYUNG. Siapa yang sudi jadi bawahan NAMJA GENDUT ITU!"

" DIAMM, aku tak suka penolakan. Gunakan Bahasa Formal! terutama saat berbicara dengan atasanmu dan panggil aku Mr. Baekhyun saat bekerja. Tidak ada pengecualian sekalipun kau adik kandungku. Hormatilah aku sebagai atasanmu di Hotel ini, **_KAI_**!" amuk Baekhyun berusaha _sedikit_ pelan tak seperti amukan biasanya. Ia masih sedikit memberi toleransi pada adiknya. Hingga adiknya tak mampu membalas kata-katanya.

" maafkan kelancangan adikku" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah meminta maaf.

" Bukan masalah Mr. Baekhyun."

" Terima kasih. Baiklah, biar kulanjutkan, ini pertanyaan pertama yang akan kuajukan padamu saat kau sekarang bekerja sebagai Bellboy atau Pelayan Hotel_ Apa kau siap Tao?"

" Siappp~"

" kau yakin?"

" Tentu. Saya sangat siap" namja pelayan hotel terutama Kai hanya tersenyum mengejek melihat Tao yang menjawab dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

" Good Boy. kalau begitu sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan penyambutan kami. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Tao!" kata Baekhyun Sambil memasang wajah bangga. " jujur aku sangat memujimu, saat kau tanpa ragu membela diri kemarin. Jika aku berada diposisimu, mungkin aku tak berani mengucap sepatah kata pun dihadapan dua namja monster itu. Dan secara pribadi aku meminta maaf, sebagai atasanmu yang tak bisa berbuat banyak saat insiden kemarin. Lagipula kemarin perkataanmu cukup keren, seolah mewakili harga diri para pelayan. As your Boss, I'm so Proud With You, ^^ " puji Baekhyun. senyumnya berhenti, saat dirasa intruksinya tadi tak digubris bawahannya. " OH~! Ayo kenapa kalian diam, beri tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk TAO" Semua namja itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, mereka seperti tersadar dengan kalimat Baekhyun barusan. mereka tidak munafik untuk memuji keberanian Tao kemarin.

Tapi ini Pengecualian untuk Kai, ia jelas masih menampik tindakan cukup heroik itu atau bahkan sama sekali tak menganggapnya demikian. Meskipun saat ini, ia tak menunjukan secara gamblang ketidaksukaannya dengan turut bertepuk tangan. Namun hanya satu alasan singkat yang membuatnya terpaksa bersikap demikian, karena _ia_ masih cukup takut untukmelanggar _Titah_ kakak tersayangnya. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap jengah orang yang tak disukainya, dan menahan kejengkelannya di dalam hati.

Sedangkan Tao, terus tersenyum angkuh. Ia bangga, karena akhirnya dirinya bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka, para pelayan hotel yang biasanya selalu mengabaikan dirinya. kini dirinya memiliki posisi yang sama dengan mereka, di _Hotel Dragon_ ini.

...

...

Tao tersenyum bahagia begitu sampai dikamar kosannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya dimeja kerjanya sambil menyamankan posisinya, melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, kemudian tangannya merogoh sebuah amplop putih berukuran lebar dari saku celananya. yang diberikan Baekhyun setelah Penyambutan kecil-kecilan tadi. Ia lalu secara tak sabaran mengambil kertas yang ada didalamnya, sebuah _surat_. Ia berdehem sebentar, sedikit memberi prediksi mengenai isinya, berharap sesuatu _hal yang baik_ akan terjadi padanya. ia kemudian mulai membaca judul yang tertera besar pada bagian paling atas surat itu. " Kontrak Perjanjian" ia mengerutkan keningnya sebentar, kemudian ia mulai membacanya kembali**.**

" **surat ini menegaskan bahwa mulai tertanggal hari ini, selama satu tahun Huang Zi Tao akan bekerja sebagai _pelayan Pribadi, Tuan WU YI FAN_, _Tamu Super VIP Di Hotel Dragon_.**

**Memberikan pelayan yang dibutuhkan beliau dengan sikap yang sempurna.**

**Artinya, semua yang diinginkan beliau, baik rasional ataupun sebaliknya, dimanapun dan kapanpun itu, dengan kesediannya secara pribadi, saudara Huang Zi Tao, harus mematuhi dan melaksanakannya.**

**Atasan tidak bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keluhan apapun yang diberikan saudara Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan jika Tamu melakukan hal-hal atau tindakan yang mungkin bisa menggangu fisik ataupun batin saudara Huang Zi Tao, Atasannya hanya akan memberi bantuan seminimal mungkin.**

**Surat ini juga memiliki kekuatan hukum, karena saudara Huang Zi Tao telah menerima sejumlah uang, dengan sejumlah saksi yang melihat transaksi itu . Maka dari itu, Kontrak ini tetap berlaku, meskipun saudara yang terkait tidak membubuhi Kontrak perjanjian ini, dengan Tanda Tangannya sendiri**

**Sekian dan terimakasih.**

**ttd**

**Mr. BAEKHYUN**

**Your Bellboy Captain "**

Ia merasa lemas seketika, hingga surat itu jatuh dari gengamannya. Ia menatap horror kertas yang tergeletak dilantai itu.

"Ja-jadi p-pe-pekerjaan i-ini a-adalah_"

Sial. ternyata dugaannya benar-benar meleset.

lagi-lagi begitu mudahnya ia masuk jebakan seseorang. Ia sama sekali tak menduga teman-temannya membuatnya terlibat dalam kondisi yang benar-benar sulit. Ternyata tingkah mereka yang begitu baik, hanya cara untuk mengumpankannya pada Naga. **_sialan_**.

" O-Ooh Ti-tidak. KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kemudian dengan reflek ia berdiri, lalu berlari, membuka kasar pintu kamarnya, lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1, tepatnya ke kamar seseorang, yang membuatnya terperosok ke dalam sebuah masalah. Setelah tiba didepan pintu kamar bergambar owl dengan napas yang tidak teratur, efek menahan marah, ia menggedor pintu itu secara kasar dan tak sabar.

**_Tok, Tok, Tok_**

" **_keluar kau burung Hantuuuuu~. aku akan melemparmu ke hutan Tropis_**!" ucap Tao kencang.

**_CKLEKK_**

"Ada apa? Kau berisik seka_" kalimat Kyungsoo berhenti setelah melihat aura yang benar-benar mengerikan yang keluar dari Tao. " ke-kenapa_ a-ada a-pa?"

" **_kemari Kau!._**".

"..."

...

...

Tao melipat tangan didepan dada, ia duduk diatas meja kerja Kyungsoo dan matanya menatap nyalang sipemilik kamar. Sedangkan si pemilik kamar terduduk dilantai dengan lemas. Seperti tertuduh yang sedang disidang diruang pengadilan.

" Maafkan aku Tao. aku benar-benar tidak tahu isi kontrak itu. aku hanya berniat membantumu membayar Kost-an. Kupikir kau sangat membutuhkannya jadi yaaa saat Baekhyun menawarkan itu, aku langsung berpikir untuk menawarinya padamu. Lagipula itu kan hanya pekerjaan sebagai Bellboy Pribadi, hh" desah Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ini gilaaa. Bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja pada orang macam dia. Sekalipun pekerjaan ini cukup remeh, tapi jelas berbeda jika orang itu yang harus kuberikan pelayanan. Aku baru mengerti sekarang pantas saja tiba- tiba sikap mereka berubah. Mereka berniat menjadikanku umpan. SIALL, uang-uang itu akan membuat hidupku menderita" ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu frustasi. " naif sekali kalau kau berpikir ini pekerjaan biasa Kyung? Kalau begitu coba kau pikir kenapa kepala pelayan maupun bawahannya tak ada yang sudi dengan pekerjaan ini, hah? Atau mungkin soal uang menggiurkan yang ditawarkannya itu?"

" aku sungguh merasa bersalah padamu. Padahal niatku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku terlalu polos hingga tak menyadari maksud Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo tak bertenaga.

" hhh, Begini saja Kyungsoo." Kata Tao pelan, sambil memijat pelipisnya. " Jika kau ingin kumaafkan. Bisakah kau mewakiliku mengatakan pada mereka, bahwa aku akan berhenti bekerja besok dan untuk masalah uang, mungkin aku kan menggantinya nanti. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membayar itu secepatnya. Dan jangan bilang pada mereka, hari ini aku akan kabur" ucap Tao, sambil berusaha turun dari meja kerjanya, tapi kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung menahan gerakan itu. " kenapa kau menghalangiku?"

" kau menganggap ini terlalu berlebihan Tao! kau sangat bodoh jika berpikir berhenti bekerja dan melarikan diri adalah solusinya? Kau pikir Baekhyun menerima begitu saja kata berhentimu dan memberi maaf? **Absolutely NO _Big Panda_**. Aku cukup mengenalnya karena aku sudah lama bekerja disini. Dia tak akan menerima penolakan pada seseorang yang sudah menerima _kebaikannya_. Dan kurasa Kau sudah menerima kebaikan itu bukan?"

" jika itu tentang uang dan sikap ramahnya. kurasa iya." Kata Tao, sambil kembali menyamankan duduknya di atas meja.

" itu artinya_ kau sudah terjerat dan tak ada cara untuk melepasnya!" tubuh Tao sedikit menegang mendengarnya.

" lalu aku harus berbuat apa, Kyung? Aku juga tak mungkin mengambil uang yang sudah kuberikan pada bibi, yang kugunakan untuk membayar sewa Kost-anku."

" hmmm entahhlah" ucap pelan Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan tatapan iba. " Begini saja Panda, coba pikirkan Jika seandainya saat ini kau terdesak di ujung jurang karena musuh semakin dekat dan membawa senjata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo cukup tenang sambil menopang dagu, terkesan ingin menguji.

" e-entahlah. Mungkin aku akan melompat, karena jika begitu matiku lebih terhormat daripada mati dengan keadaan tubuhku terkoyak lawan." Jawab Tao cepat.

" itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan artinya kau pasrah, Begitu bodoh memilih mati sebelum berjuang terlebih dahulu" kata Kyungsoo sedikit emosi mendengar jawaban kurang berbobot Tao.

" lalu maksud ucapanmu barusan itu apa?"

" artinya jangan menyerah dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu dulu untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu. Jika kau terdesak, hanya satu cara yang bisa kau lakukan." Jawab Kyungsoo terlampau semangat dan langsung berdiri kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, tepat dihidung Tao.

" apa itu?" tanya Tao sambil menyingkirkan jari kyungsoo yang begitu tak sopan menunjuk wajahnya.

" saat lawanmu begitu percaya diri dengan kekuatan dan senjatanya yang dimilikinya, lalu berlari menyerang kearahmu yang berada selangkah lagi dijurang_"

" apa yang harus kulakukan?" Potong Tao cepat.

" _jatuhkan dirimu ketanah hingga tiarap kedepan sehingga dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu, lawanmu terkejut dan dengan sengaja kau harus membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dengan menghadang kakinya. Maka Voila~ lawanmu jatuh kejurang yang dalam itu, END."

" semudah itukah. Kurasa pemikiranmu sedikit kurang tepat. Bagaimana jika lawanku itu kakinya sangat kuat atau mungkin dia sudah menduga rencana ini?"

"e-eh benar juga" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berpose berpikir lagi. " Atau bagaimana jika begini, kau harus berusaha mengalahkannnya dengan hal kecil yang bisa membuat senjatanya tak berguna dan membuat lawanmu itu yang justru terjatuh ke jurang."

" lantas apa caranya?"

" Kau harus merampas pakaian bawahnya dan saat itu terjadi dia pasti kehilangan fokusnya karena malu. Nah saat itulah kau harus menghadang kakinya".

" ii-idemu sangat Frontal. aku tak pernah menduga kau semesum itu, Kyung. Kau sedang bergurau disaat seperti ini?"

" ini serius, **_Pabbo_**. Makanya dengarkan dulu lanjutannya. Anggap saja kasus Tuan Muda Wu seperti itu. _nah sekarang aku ingin bertanya, sejauh mana kau mengenal Tuan Muda Wu, Tao" kyungsoo kembali mendudukan bokongnya di lantai, dan dengan gerakan elegan melipat kakinya, punggungnya ia sandarkan ditepian tempat tidurnya.

" emmmm kesimpulan selama aku melihatnya kemarin, dia hanya orang kaku dan membosankan,_sifatnya sangat buruk_ atau lebih tepatnya _mengerikan_. Tipikal orang yang tidak tau cara menjalani hidup selain memikirkan kertas saham-sahamnya." Ucap Tao Santai.

" **_ohhh You Jenius~, Big Panda."_** Kyungsoo mengucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan cukup heboh, tapi dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi excitednya menjadi serius. " Tuan Muda Wu itu memang orang yang selalu mengandalkan Uang, sebagai senjatanya,_ karakternya yang kebal terhadap Cinta ia jadikan sebagai kekuatan utamanya,_dan Pesona dari ketampanannya adalah kehormatan tertingginya!"

" be-benarkah?"

" Yapp. Dan saat ini keunggulan terhebat _beliau_ adalah pertahanan terhadap cintanya yang begitu kuat_"

".."

" _ karena itu. buatlah tembok petahanan itu runtuh Tao. buat dia merasa tersaingi, kemudian secara perlahan dia akan mulai terjebak dalam pesonamu yang alami. karena kurasa dia itu Gay"

" kau gila. Kau sekarang sedang mengejekku? Mana mungkin namja Monster seperti dia, sudi menyukai namja sepertiku? Dan perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku ini NORMAL!"

" persetan dengan itu, **_Tao_**. Di Hotel ini kau harus bertahan Hidup dengan harga dirimu yang selangit, apapun caranya. Dan perlu kau tau, meski aku baru mengenalmu setahun ini. Aku cukup tau _pesona_ dibalik gumpalan daging itu, jadi kurasa tidak perlu ada kalimat bantahan. dan aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dengan kelancaran_ emm sebut saja ini **Misi Rahasia** Kita. bagaimana?" kata Kyungsoo final. Lalu tanpa ijin, ia membuka paksa kacamata Harry Potter yang tengah dikenakan Tao. lalu tanpa _berprikebendaan,_ Kyungsoo menginjak kacamata itu hingga rusak. Kemudian ia menampilkan seringaian sexynya pada Tao yang kini memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi poninya, tapi masih terlihat begitu rupawan.

.

.

" hhhhh~,,, **_ini GILA_**"

.

.

.

~Tbc~

* * *

><p>Hai ketemu lagi dengan Ti'el.<p>

Maafkan Ti'el yang baru mengupadate hehe, mianhae Readerdeul.

Jujur skandal terbaru EXO sempat buat semangat Ti'el melempem. Tapi setelahnya Ti'el cukup terkejut ternyata cukup banyak yang menunggu lanjutan FF ini. Ti'el sangat terharu.

Gomawo untuk semua readerdeul yang mem-Review, Favorit, Follow dan silent Reader yang bersedia membaca FF Tiel hehe..^^

Big Thank's to:

**my love wu yi fan, Pangeran Yixing, KrisTaoTao, LVenge, Ko Chen Teung, marchtaotao, fallforhaehyuk, krispandataozi, devimalik, Maple fujoshi2309, Re-Panda68, Junghyema, unique fire, Elly Huang, Panpan894, ShinJiWoo920202, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, aldifirdaus63, AulChan12 , DahsyatNyaff, ang always, song hye hoon , Couphie, bellakyu, Guest, princess huang, Guest, jongindo, jihaou, nolezz, Yuuhee .**

At last,

I Love EXO, Wu Yi Fan and Xi Lu Han so Much,,,

Bye-bye,, See You Next Chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHALLENGE...?**

October 2014

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Main Cast: KrisTao, Huang Zi Tao (Tao) & Wu Yifan (Kris)

Other Cast: All EXO member (EXO Official Couple), F(X), Suju, DBSK, etc.

Rated : M ( Mature)

Warning: Yaoi, Gaze,Typo, Humor Gagal, OOC, etc.

Sumary : Tao tak habis pikir, bukankah hal terpenting saat bekerja adalah profesional. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya tak demikian, terutama jika ia bekerja pada majikannya yang aneh namun sangat kaya raya dan juga terlalu kritis pada segala hal. Dan ketahuilah, itu sangat menyebalkan.

_**Tambahan **__: FF ini terispirasi salah satu Drama Korea __**" Becoming A Billionaire/ Birth of A Rich Man "**__,,,,,,,, beberapa Situasi cerita memiliki kemiripan dengan drama tersebut, namun alur ataupun unsur-unsur intrinsik lainnya dalam cerita tetap memiliki perbedaan, sesuai imajinasi dan inspirasi Author sendiri. _

_**So, Hope You Enjoy Read This Fict**__. _

_**Don't Like ++++ **__**Don't Read ++++ **__**No Plagiat ++++ **__**Dosa Tanggung Sendiri ++++ **__**OK!**_

_**:**_

_**Check it out**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3..<strong>_**. Change,,,,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author Pov,,,**_

Pagi-pagi buta di taman Hotel Dragon, Tao berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri. Ia menengok sekitar kanan kirinya, memastikan keadaan tempat itu _AMAN. _Ia kemudian berhenti tepat barisan bunga mawar, salah satu tempat _terfavoritenya_ di Hotel Dragon. Dengan gerakan perlahan, menarik Tas jinjingan cukup besar berwarna hitam yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Membuka resleting tas itu, tepat dibagian saku yang memiliki kapasitas ruang yang paling luas, kemudian tangannya berhasil mengangkat benda yang terlihat cukup berat, terbuat dari besi, berbentuk persegi empat, dengan jarum warna merah penunjuk angka.

_Timbangan Berat Badan_.

Benda yang akhir-akhir ini ia benci, karena menunjukan secara spesifik berat tubuhnya yang menderita _Obesitas_.

Tao membolak balik timbangan itu, seolah tak pernah melihatnya. Jelaslah, memang benda itu bukan miliknya. Setelah ia merasa cukup puas mengecek kondisi benda tersebut, ia mulai meletakannya di atas tanah yang berumput hijau segar. kedua kakinya ia letakan diatas timbangan itu, sambil menutup kelopak matanya, _berharap timbangan menunjuk angka ter_minimum_. Namun harapannya sirna, setelah matanya terbuka dan menatap sederet angka, yang membuatnya sekali lagi _membenci_ benda itu.

_Astaga_, ia benar-benar tak pernah menduga _lemak_ ditubuhnya begitu banyak, bahkan kelihatannya bulan ini semakin bertambah.

' Tahan kesabaranmu Tao' batinnya, berusaha menahan hasratnya yang ingin merusak benda itu. _M__enyalahkannya_, seolah benda itu baru membuatnya sadar bahwa tubuh sexynya itu terlihat _**besar**_? OMG.

**Ini GILA**, pikirnya. Inilah yang ditakutkannya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak memiliki tubuh yang ideal. Dan ia begitu paham bahwa hal yang membuatnya mendapat perlakuan berbeda adalah berat tubuhnya. Dan teman-temannya _catat_ para namja pelayan, pasti akan rutin mengolok-oloknya jika tau secara persis ANGKA itu. '_Ooh it's Really Horrible_' ucapnya begitu pasrah dalm hati. Padahal, ia sebelumnya sangat menjunjung tubuhnya yang menjulang, 185 it 's _**Amazing**_.

" WOW, _**1**__**2**__**2**__**_kg**_. Fantastis man! Seperti nomor salah satu senjata unggulan, di Film Kolosal Indonesia"

Tao terasa tersambar petir saat mendengar kalimat yang begitu lancar dilontarkan seorang namja, di belakang tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah meragukan pendengarannya, saat mendengar alunan suara yang begitu jenaka, tapi memiliki maksud meremehkan dan terkesan sedikit mengerikan. Ia membalik tubuhnya sambil berdoa, berharap namja itu tidak sesuai prediksinya. Tapi _jelas_ itu percuma, karena di Hotel ini tak ada namja lain yang memilki suara dengan ciri khas seperti itu.

" kau sudah datang ke hotel pukul 5 pagi. Sungguh pekerja yang rajin sekali, Bunga Hitam!" ucap namja itu santai.

" se-sejak kapan anda disana, Mr. Baekhyun? Kenapa anda datang ke hotel sepagi ini? Dan berhentilah bersikap sopan padaku, aku tahu sikapmu hanya berusaha menipuku."

" Baiklah. memang aku juga sudah muak berbicara seperti ini." ucap Baekhyun tenang dan sedikit berdesis." aku punya sedikit keperluan dengan seseorang didepan hotel tadi, lalu secara tak sengaja melihatmu berjalan dari arah gerbang Hotel dan bergelagat seolah seorang kriminal yang sedang melarikan diri. Aku sudah bisa menebak tindakanmu dan_oh aku datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya masalah ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukan SMS di Hp Smartphonenya yang cukup Branded. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tao kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

_From: Do Kyungsoo_

_Ini permintaanku pertamaku, sebagai teman terbaikmu. _

_Aku bisa menebak motivemu menjebak Tao. Dan membuatku ikut terseret dalam masalah ini. Maka jangan pernah salahkan aku yang sekarang berusaha terlibat dengan urusanmu. _

_Akibat rasa bersalahku pada Tao, untuk sementara aku yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan Tuan Muda Wu._

_Terakhir, aku tak menerima bantahan darimu._

Tao yang membaca sederet kalimat itu hanya mengangguk paham. "Oh itu. memangnya kenapa?"

" Sebagai temannya aku memang tak bisa menolak permintaannya dan ini juga sama sekali tak memberikan kerugian untukku. Dan kurasa_ Kyunggsoo juga mungkin akan melaksanakan tugas ini hanya seminggu, karena selanjutnya Tuan Muda akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Kanada selama 3 bulan." Ucapnya santai ambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

" hoo~. Lalu ?"

"Tapi aku tetap butuh penjelasannya darimu! Kau bersikap tak profesional, _**Bunga Hitam**_!_ Kau yang menerima seluruh uang itu, tapi membagi urusan kontrak itu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku kecewa padamu. Kau bertindak seperti _**Pecundang Busuk**_." Kata Baekhyun sarkastik.

' ha-ah'Sekali lagi Tao hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia berterima kasih dalam hati, ketika menyadari bahwa lingkungan kerjanya selalu menunjukan cara hidup yang begitu keras. Tapi,,apakah harus membuat semua orang selalu berkata kasar padanya? Menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, Mr. Baekhyun. Karena jika aku terlihat seperti seorang _pecundang_ karena membagi urusan kontrak itu, lalu kau yang membuat _**Surat Kontak**_ itu APA? Bahkan kau tak menerima tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu dan malah melimpahkannya padaku_ dengan cara licik pula!"

" _Grrrr_ aku mengerti kenapa saat itu Tuan Muda dan Tamu itu begitu marah, karena kau begitu tak tahu diri sebagai pelayan, tak pernah bisa menempatkan diri dengan benar! Apakah membantah Atasan adalah kebiasaanmu? Apakah kau tak bisa menaruh rasa hormat pada Atasanmu Hah! Bahkan saat ini?"

" Sayangnya memang aku benci hal seperti itu dan kau perlu tau, tidak selamanya dan aku punya kadar tertentu saat harus melakukannya,_**Mr. Baekhyun**_. Ini kusebut pembelaan diri dari penjahat yang bernama Ma-ji-kan~. Lagipula saat ini tugasku sedang digantikan Kyungsoo, tidak seharusnya aku benar-benar menghormatimu sebagai atasan saat libur, bukan?" Baekhyun langsung terdiam mendengarnya, kata-kata yang siap di hujatkan untuk Tao langsung buyar, kalah telak dengan kalimat barusan. Ia hanya mampu melempar Deathglare, sebagai jurus terakhirnya.

" Ooh_apakah tatapan itu mengatakan aku harus keluar?" tanya Tao mengancam. "Jika aku keluar, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus suite room Tuan muda Wu setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya?"

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar?" tanya Mr. Baekhyun, kalimat yang secara langsung mencegah Tao untuk pergi. " hhh ini memalukan. tapi apa kau pikir bisa keluar seenaknya dan membatalkan kontrak itu sepihak. Kau harus membayar uang itu dengan jumlah dua kali lipat jika melakukan hal bodoh itu!"

" Hei, santai saja Mr. Baekhyun. Aku tak akan melalaikan tugasku jadi kau tak perlu takut~ ^^" ejek Tao.

" haha,, sepertinya seseorang berusaha mempermainkanku." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus. " kutegaskan satu hal padamu_jika kau menganggap bantuanku seperti sampah, itu artinya kau juga sama liciknya denganku, **Bunga Hitam** ?".

" Tarik kembali kata-katamu barusan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku saat itu terkesan membela harga diri seorang pelayan. Kupikir saat ini aku juga tengah melakukannya." Jawab Tao reflek membela diri.

" Ow~ Benarkah?" Ucap Baekhyun balas mengejek.

" Tentu. Jika saat ini Tuan Muda Wu yang bisa membuatmu ketakutan itu,selalu menerima rasa hormat dari semua orang dan menilai sikapnya selalu mulia serta menjadi perintah tertinggi. maka seharusnya ada seseorang yang menurunkan dagunya yang selalu ia naikan itu!"

"Dan kau pikir itu _dirimu_._Tch~, _**How Interesting**." Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Kau pikir kau bisa?"

Tao terdiam sebentar mendengarnya, terselip sedikit keraguan dihatinya saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan atasannya." Entahlah, aku juga tak yakin. tapi kupikir memang harus ada yang melakukannya" ia mengucapkannya sambil membalik tubuhnya, memunggungi Baekhyun dan menatap kumpulan Bunga Mawar berwarna merah. Kemudian ia memetik salah satu bunga indah itu dengan tangan kirinya, menghirup pelan aroma menyegarkan, yang selalu disukainya itu.

" Dengan cara ap_?"

Dengan cepat Tao kemudian membalik tubuhnya lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya dibibir tipis Baekhyun, dan dengan tak sopannya mengusap lembut pipi mulus namja bermuka baby face itu hingga menghentikan ucapannya. ia benar-benar berani, bahkan kini ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. lalu menatap begitu intens wajah atasannya itu.

"hei a-ppa yang kau lakukan. Dasar tidak sopan?" bentakan Baekhyun membuat Tao langsung menurunkan tangan kanannya cukup ragu dan menegakan tubuh tingginya.

"sebenarnya ini rahasia tapi aku akan berubah." Katanya sambil melepas kacamata. _(catat: Kacamata baru yang dibelinya, karena sebelumnya dirusak Kyungsoo, tapi masih dengan model Har__r__y Potter)_.

" memang apa yang akan kau ruba_" Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata, saat matanya bertemu pandang dan melihat dengan jelas bola mata namja panda itu tanpa bingkai yang menutupnya. _Begitu bening_, pikirnya. Sinar lembut yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata, itu terasa begitu menenangkannya, bebannya yang sedikit menumpuk_entah kenapa perlahan terasa sedikit berkurang. **Luar biasa**, inikah Tao yang sebenarnya, hanya lewat pancaran matanya, begitu singkat bisa merubah sifat kerasnya. merubah amarahnya dan berganti dengan secuil kekaguman.

" aku berkali-kali bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, bahwa bukan penampilanku yang membuat hidupku begitu rumit dan buruk. Dan aku memang ingin mempertahankan bentuk badan ini, karena dengan begitu seseorang yang kucari, akan bisa mengenalinya dengan mudah." Ucapnya cukup pelan, Pancaran matanya terlihat sedih. Tao melampiaskan kekesalan dengan sedikit menarik dan mengangkat poni yang menghalangi matanya.

Gerakan ringan yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang lagi dan matanya tak berkedip. Bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang selama ini terlihat nerd, benar-benar _**Berbeda**_ dan _**sangat mempesona**_. Baru kali ini kinerja jatungnya benar-benar menjadi tak menentu karena sosok yang sering ia _remehkan_.

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum simpul, tepatnya menunjukan seringaian liciknya, sedikit memprediksi bahwa rencana Tao akan memberi setitik keuntungan padanya. " jika itu maumu, I'm agree with you, Tao. " ucapnya final. ia melenggang pergi begitu saja setelahnya, dan meninggalkan Tao di taman bunga itu sendirian.

" Hanya itu?" tanya Tao saat sosok Baekhyun sudah menghilang. " **oh** **God**. aku berhasil menjinakkan _**Doberman**_. Kupikir dia akan membunuhku tadi" Tao tersenyum puas, mengingat Respon atasan seramnya yang memberikan persetujuan begitu saja padanya.

...

...

Namja manis berlesung pipit terlihat sedang berlari diantara lalu lalang manusia dijalanan Seoul, sambil menghalau sinar menyilaukan matahari siang itu dengan buku novel Romance kesukaannya. Namja manis itu terlihat Sempurna, rambut cokelat muda lurus, berpakaian cukup casual namun begitu pantas melekat ditubuhnya. Jeans gelap dipadukan kaos abu berlengan panjang, serta aksesoris branded yang dikenakannya. cukup jelas menunjukan pada setiap orang ditempat itu, bahwa ia begitu _mempuni_ dari sisi finansialnya. Ia kemudian berjalan santai memasuki Starbuck Coffe. Setelahnya, memilih tempat di paling pojok. Tempat strategis yang menyuguhkannya pemandangan siang hari disalah satu jalanan ramai kota Seoul.

Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu berukiran cukup rumit, membuka buku menu yang telah tersedia, kemudian memilah-milah jenis minuman yang diinginkannya. Namun tiba-tiba konsentrasinya pecah, ketika seorang namja berwajah Angel dengan selera fashionnya yang tidak biasa, kaos berlengan pendek dan bermotif Leopard, dengan dipadukan jeans kulit berwarna gelap cukup ketat, serta sepatu sneaker hitam, duduk tepat di depannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Aura keangkuhan tidak pernah luput dilayangkan namja itu pada siapapun yang menatap nyalang dirinya.

" Su-suho kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya namja manis itu, cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran namja yang tiba-tiba sudah dihadapannya.

" aku kebetulan lewat sini, _**MyPrincess**_" Ucap Suho tenang, berusaha menutupi kebohongannya. Padahal kebenarannya, sejak tadi ia menguntit namja manis itu. " ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucapnya cepat sambil merogoh saku celananya.

" lagi-lagi. sudah kubilang panggil aku Lay, Hyung. Aku ini namja" ucap Lay sedikit sebal." apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

_**P**__**RAKK**_

Suho meletakan sederet Foto-foto dimeja. Ia sedikit melenguh tertahan, ketika ia merasa terlalu bertenaga menaruh kertas foto itu.

" kenapa kau menunjukan ini? Kau ingin jadi Fotographer?" tanya Lay saat menatap kumpulan Foto dirinya bersama seseorang. " cukup bagus gambarnya" Tilainya.

" ha-ah, sudah kuduga responmu seperti itu. bisakah kau sekali saja Peka, MyPrincess?" ucap Suho tak bertenaga begitu mendengar ucapan namja pujaannya. " Aku mau memberitahu padamu bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berkencan dengan _**Princessku selain diriku. **_Catat itu" katanya terlampau tegas.

Lay hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya " Suho."

" Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Tanya Suho cepat.

" Kris maksudmu? Dia namja yang special untukku" jawab Lay tanpa beban." Apa aku salah ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku sukai?"

" **APA**! **Namja spesial**? **Suka**?" Tanya Suho shock. " Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kudengar."

" Percayalah." kata Lay tenang.

" Lalu siapa aku?"

" Kau adalah_" ucapan Lay terpotong saat menatap raut sedih Suho. " _Hyungku yang spesial."

" **Aku menolak**!" ucap Suho spontan " Aku tidak mengikutimu untuk menjadi Hyungmu!"

" tapi mau bagaimana lagi ak_."

" **Zhang Yixing**! dengarkan aku baik-baik. Walaupun saat ini aku bukan namja special untukmu, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi namja yang kau pilih."

" **Kim JoomMyun**!" suara Lay sedikit meninggi.

"Benar. Seorang **Kim JoomMyun **telah memilihmu, maka namja yang kupilih akan memilihku juga." kata Suho Keras kepala. " Selamat tinggal Lay, _**My Princess**_~" ucapnya mengakhiri obrolan itu sepihak, sambil berdiri, kemudian tiba-tiba pergi dengan langkah cepat. Membuat namja manis yang ditinggalkannya kehilangan selera makannya.

.

" Dasar bodoh! kenapa kau bisa menyukai namja sepertiku"

...

...

Namja dengan wajah yang _terlalu_ cantik, diikuti namja berwajah kotak dibelakangnya tengah menghampiri sebuah pintu ruangan dengan terburu-buru, sambil membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas saham. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain setelah namja cantik menyentuh salah satu kenop pintu itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan membukanya, bersiap dan berpasrah dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi ketika suara deritan pintu itu juga_ perlahan membuat kinerja jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat. Bahkan keringat tiba-tiba menuruni pelipis mereka ketika melihat siluet tubuh tinggi dengan balutan Jas mahal berwarna gelap. Namja berambut pirang yang sedang membelakangi mereka dan tengah menghadap jendela, memandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit disekeliling bangunan miliknya. Namja tinggi itu memegang gelas berisikan Anggur mahal dengan gaya yang begitu elegan.

" AHH~" ucap namja tinggi itu puas ketika minuman itu diteguknya, melewati tenggorokannya dan memberikan sensasi fantastis di tubuhnya.

" kalian baru datang!" ucap namja tinggi datar namun beresensi introgasi , sambil meletakan gelas di meja kayu dengan ukiran rumit, yang dekat dengan posisinya.

" i-iya Tuan Muda Wu. Maaf kami datang terlambat. Tadi jalanan begitu macet dan tak memberi kami kesempatan untuk datang tepat waktu" ucap namja kotak itu ragu dan sedikit gemetaran saat meletakan berkas-berkas itu dimeja kerja milik Tuan Muda Wu. Sang Tuan kemudian menghampiri meja kerjanya, mendudukan dirinya dikursi kulit mahalnya, dan meraba sebentar berkas itu sambil memberi tatapan tajam pada dua bawahannya.

" Sekertaris Luhan dan Manajer Chen!" ucapnya dengan nada terlalu tegas dan efeknya membuat dua bawahannya langsung menegang.

" aku memberikan uang serta posisi pada kalian, bukan untuk mendengar alasan yang tidak berguna! Menjelaskan hal yang bahkan bisa kalian hindari tapi seolah tak ada jalan lain, sangat menunjukan betapa kinerja kalian buruk. Membuang waktu 10 menitku yang berharga dan bisa memutar roda ekonomi Korea hanya karena alasan macet."

" sekali lagi maafkan Kami Tuan Muda.."

" kesalahan kalian sudah cukup fatal, bahkan kemarin mengurus para demonstran bayaran itu saja kalian tak becus menanganinya. dan kalian tak merasa malu mengharapkan pengampunan dariku!"

Dua namja itu langsung terdiam, hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya dalam hati ketika keluar kalimat yang begitu menusuk ulu hati mereka. namun mereka masih memiliki sopan santun dengan tak membantahnya sama sekali. Mereka cukup tau bahwa apa yang paparkan majikannya barusan adalah kebenaran. Suasana ruangan itu entah kenapa menjadi hening dan dua namja tadi semakin menunduk, memikirkan atasannya yang tak memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk meminta maaf.

" kalian boleh pergi sekarang" ucap sang Tuan menyadarkan lamunan pesimis dua namja tadi. " sekali lagi maafkan kami Tuan Muda. ta-tapi Tuan Muda, ada kabar yang belum saya sampaikan pada anda" ucap namja kotak .

" cepat katakan! hari ini moodku sedang buruk"

' bukannya setiap hari selalu begitu' batin dua namja itu. " Tuan Besar sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di Jerman, beliau akan kembali ke Hotel besok dan berpesan pada anda untuk menyiapkan diri, untuk makan malam keluarga." Ucap Luhan, namja cantik itu tanpa ragu.

Sang Tuan yang mendengar itu hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek, seolah berita itu sama sekali tak memberi keuntungan apapun padanya. " cih, keluarga dia bilang" gumamnya. " MEMANG APA YANG DIA TAHU TENTANG KELUARGA**!**" bentaknya, hingga kedua bawahannya benar-benar gemetaran, baru pertama kali melihat majikannya marah seperti itu.

...

...

* * *

><p>Tuan Muda Wu berjalan dengan santai saat keluar dari pintu utama Hotel Dragon, sambil mengabaikan sikap hormat para namja pelayan hotel disebelah kanan kirinya, yang sedang dipimpin Baekhyun.<p>

" Terimakasih atas kunjungannya selama semingu dihotel ini, Tuan. semoga Tuan nanti menikmati perjalanan Di Kanada. Dan mohon anda tetap berhati-hati disana" Ucap Baekhyun sopan saat Sang Tuan sudah berada di samping mobilnya.

" aku tak perlu ucapan basa-basimu. aku membayarmu bukan untuk membuang waktu dengan nasihat anak SD. Dan biarkan para namja pelayan itu kembali ketempatnya dan bekerja, bukan untuk melakukan hal tak berguna." Ucapnya santai tapi menusuk.

" baik Tuan" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menahan jengkel didalam hatinya.

Sang Tuan kemudian memasuki mobilnya dengan tenang. Setelah masuk ia kemudian menyamankan posisinya. Ia memerintahkan sopirnya untuk segera berangkat.

" Bocah Gendut sudah menyerah rupanya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, teringat ketika para namja pelayan yang tengah membungkuk padanya, tapi tak ada sosok yang dicarinya.

" dasar, PECUNDANG!"

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>~#3 MONTH LATER#~<strong>

" KAI" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit efek geramannya. Ia tengah menuangkan cairan bening ke dalam gelas yang dibawanya.

" ada apa Hyu- eh Mr. Baekhyun?" ucap Kai sambil membenarkan posisinya yang tengah bersandar didinding tembok ruangan cuci Hotel Dragon itu.

" lekas bawa kardus berisi gelas ini ke ruang Kithcen utama" ucapnya santai dengan posisi duduk, sambil meneguk minuman keras, yang disuling dari beras unggulan. Tidak mempedulikan adiknya yang menatap sebal padanya.

" baiklah" meskipun malas Kai bangkit dari posisinya. Membawa kardus itu dengan lesu.

Kai memaksakan kedua kaki malasnya untuk berjalan kearah lift, bermaksud turun menuju lantai 1, tempat Kitchen Utama hotel itu berada. Ia menyandarkan punggung kokohnya didinding samping lift sambil mengetukan kakinya secara berulang, pertanda ia sudah mulai _jenuh_ menunggu, bahkan sesekali ia terlihat menguap. 5 menit bertahan dengan posisi itu juga tetap membuatnya merasa bosan, belum lagi beban yang ia bawa, membuatnya merasa sedikit letih. Ia hanya bisa _me__ngutuk_ dalam hati saat sudut matanya melihat angka penunjuk lift yang belum menunjukan 10, lantai dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia menyalahkan lift yang tadi mendahuluinya turun sebelum ia menyentuh tombol buka sehingga membuatnya harus menunggu lift itu untuk naik kembali. Seketika lamunanya buyar ketikan suara dentingan halus terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

" akhirnya" ucapnya senang. Ia membenarkan posisinya dengan berdiri gagah, berharap kumpulan orang yang keluar perlahan itu menatap penuh pesona dirinya. Ia begitu tak sabar memasuki ruang lift itu untuk menuntaskan pekerjaannya sehingga tak sadar menyenggol bahu tegap seorang namja terakhir yang keluar dari lift itu. Reflek kai mengucapkan maaf, sebagai sopan santunnya dan pengakuan kesalahannya.

" Mian_"

Ucapan Kai seketika tepotong dan matanya terbelalak saat menangkap rupa namja yang ditabraknya. Namja berkulit kecoklatan sedikit mirip dengannya, namun pesonanya begitu mengagumkan. Rambut raven yang ditata apik, garis rahang yang begitu tegas, mata tajam dengan kantung hitam disekelilingnya hingga memberikan _kekhasan tersendiri_, hidungnya mancungnya yang menawan, serta bibir merah curlynya yang terlihat menggoda.

Hingga membuat gerakannya terkunci, menggumamkan kalimat pujian berulang kali didalam hati, tak bisa menolak ketertarikan kuat yang disuguhkan namja itu padanya. Belum lagi penampilan luar biasanya yang semakin menunjang fanatisme sendiri dipikirannya. Kaos gelap yang dikenakannya namun terbalut jaket kulit senada bemodel cukup santai, celana jeans hitam yang menutup pas kaki jenjangnya, sepatu sneaker hitam dengan model terbaru, tas bermotif Leopard coklat yang tersampir dipunggungnya, bahkan anting-anting berbentuk salib, cukup ramai ditindik di telinga namja itu. Hanya ada satu figure di pikirannya_, __**Full of Style**_, of course. ( _jika masih sulit, bayangkan Foto avatar Author_)

Namja itu hanya menunjukan senyum manisnya yang memikat, menunjukan secara gamblang kesadarannya bahwa namja itu terpesona padanya. Jelas, jika melihat ekspresi memalukan yang ditujukan padanya oleh namja berseragam pelayan hotel yang telah ia ketahui bernama Kai, dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga dan mata yang menatap penuh keterkejutan padanya. belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih memandang lekat Kai, ia kemudian memegangi kalung berukiran salib yang menggantung dilehernya, kemudian secara sensual mengecupnya lalu secara cepat memajukan tubuhnya kemudian menekan asal tapi tepat, tombol tutup dan lantai 1 dan melemparkan senyum remeh sebelum pintu itu tertutup. " Bye, KAI." Ucapnya pelan_

meninggalkan Kai dengan keterkejutan yang berbeda.

_**TINGG**_

_**PRANGGGGGG**_

Suara dentingan pintu tertutup, diselingi suara benda pecah, yang berasal dari dalam kardus, tepatnya gelas-gelasnya baru yang harus diantarkan Kai, namun dengan begitu ceroboh dijatuhkannya. Dan pasti ini membuat masalah baru padanya karena akan mengundang _kemurkaan_ atasannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi ganjalan dan menjadi prioritas utama dipikirannya saat ini. Melainkan sosok namja dengan penuh pesona tadi.

" ka-kalung itu_" ucapnya terbata ketika sepenggal memory mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang yang_ _**sangat dibencinya**_.

.

.

" _TA-TAO"

.

.

.~Tbc~

* * *

><p>Hi readerdeul hoho.. maafkan Ti-el yang baru update cerita,,, yahh dengan alasan klasik seperti biasa, hemm STUDI,,, oh iya juga NB-ku yang rusak. hiksss<p>

Ooh gimana-gimana,,,maaf makin gaze ceritanya hhe..

Happy Birthday Kris ...hehe telat ngucapinnya harusnya tanggal 6 november.

Oh iya sekedar pengumuman,, maafkan Tiel yang masih belum melanjutkan cerita yang lain terutama yang What the hell… yang mendadak idenya tersendat dan nggak muncul-muncul juga… hhe itupun klo masih ada yang menunggu, tapi tenang Ti'el pasti akan meneruskannya kok.

Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang mem- Review, Follow, Favourite. Juga silent reader yang membaca ff ini.

Big thanks to:

**KrisTaoTao, ladiessharinz, AulChan12, Elly Huang, BabyMinga, , LVenge, Ko Chen Teung, pcywyfhztxx, Maple fujoshi2309, Re-Panda68, junghyema, peachpetals, Kiyomi Fujoshi, my love wu yi fan, baekhyunniewife, fallforhaehyuk, v3phoenix, ShinJiWoo920202, unique fire, marchtaotao, Pangeran Yixing, Kaname, Yuuhee, blackwinx, bellakyu, neshia96, aku adalah aku, yuehuang99, Guest, UruRuBaek, aldifirdaus63, Xyln, jongindo, XiaoLu, XiaomaoPo173****, ****Saranghe So, miyuki, Icegreentealatte, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid****, panda.**

at last, I Love EXO, Wu Yi Fan and Xi Lu Han So Much..

bye-bye,

see you next chapter...^^


End file.
